Naruto the New Kyuubi
by ChimeraKyuubi
Summary: One night Naruto meets another demon who is shunned the other demon turns him into the new kyuubi and they both leave the village!  Please review


Thump! The boy could hear his heart beating as he prayed to every kami he knew begging them to not let the shinobi find him. Suddenly he heard footsteps. His eyes widened.

Thump, Thump! Two more steps. And he saw someone's shadow. The blonde child had to bite his own hand to keep himself from screaming in horror. One more step.

He could see it was a female in her hand was a pitchfork. He bit even harder with tears running down his cheeks. Then the woman turned around.

She saw him and smirked and let out a loud yell to the other shinobi that were trying to hurt him. Naruto made a run for it and almost made it out the window but the woman threw the wretched weapon and it pierced threw his thigh.

That's when the others arrived they began to hit him with a variety of makeshift weapons ranging from the aforementioned to stakes and knives. Though it seemed like forever to him it only lasted two minutes. One of the villagers was about to kill him he had a raised spear.

The moonlight glinted off the spear blinding him. "Time to die demon." suddenly naruto's vision turned red. "NO!" he screamed in a voice that was not his own, "I SHALL NEVER DIE MORTALS!" was the last thing naruto heard before he blacked out.

When he awoke what he saw was an image that would forever be burned into his mind. In the dark house he had hid in there was two dozen mangled bodies. Naruto looked at himself and saw he was covered in blood. He felt something in his shirt he took it out only to find in his hand a human heart.

He felt bile rise up in his stomach he began throwing up again and again as soon as he thought it had stopped it would happen again. "Lightweight." he heard.

Naruto ceased the emptying of the contents of his stomach too look over where the voice was. He saw nothing. That was until two glowing orbs of icy cold blue opened up.

'His eyes there so cold' thought Naruto. That's when the figure stepped out of the shadows.

Naruto immediately recognized him because this person was one of his three idols. He was also one of three who the villagers hated. His three idols were the Third Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, and Chimera Akihiro the boy standing in front of him.

The boy was around 4ft tall with white hair that seemed to suck up all the light in the vicinity. He also had fangs sticking out the top of his lips. Oddly enough he had whisker marks but his were more pronounced and thicker than naruto's.

The boy looked down at him and smiled before saying, "Oji-san sent me to find you." Then the youths face turned grim, "We are leaving this village Oji-san said we can go anywhere but here." He paused seeming hesitant, "We are to go to the Hokage tower to collect our belongings and our inheritances." Chimera turned and began to walk away.

"Wait why are we leaving the village?" the dark haired male paused mid-step and said, "Because of this." he said gesturing to the alley

"But what inheritance?", "Yours." Naruto stopped, thinking of a way to rephrase his question so he would get a straight answer. "Why do the villagers hate me?"

Now this question made the blonde haired boy grin as he saw the other boy come to a rigid stop.

Slitted blue eyes turned towards him and flashed red for a second. Naruto began to wonder whether or not he should of asked the question. "You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" Naruto held to his courage and said, "Answer me." The black haired boy seemed to glow in the dark alley. He then gave a smile, however this smile wasn't like the one before.

This one was of dark amusement as if he was laughing at Naruto on the inside. Chimera let out a dark chuckle and said, "Its quite simple really it's because you are the jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." he said non-chalantly.

Naruto didn't respond for a while because his mind hadn't registered the answer to his own question. "Oh so im the Kyuubi." "No not exactly." stated Chimera

'So that's why the villagers hate me they think im the Kyuubi. Wow im so relieved at least I know why they hate me." he smiled. But suddenly that smile began to twist into a visage of pure rage and anger which boiled up inside him.

Chimera smirked, 'He's going to explode soon I better knock him out before the Kyuubi starts to leak out. . . . . Unless.' he smiled, ' I could let him transform into a hanyou and integrate some darkness chakra into him then he could become extremely powerful but the darkness chakra wouldn't corrupt him too much. . . . Then its decided.' he thought.

The shadows of the alley began to stir as if one was waking from a deep slumber, a slumber that should never have been disturbed. The shadows wrapped themselves around Chimera like a cloak. Then they began to slither to his right hand until it was pure black and looked as if black smoke was curling around it protectively. He muttered a few unintelligible words and a foul purple chakra began to float amidst the torrent of black. 'It's done.' he thought. He then raised one eyebrow. He then swiftly took one step back then another right and looked straight ahead at a Kyuubi affected Naruto.

A glowing red fist was where his head was moments ago. Chimera watched as he saw the pure shockwave of the attack broke the receiving stone wall. "Impressive but those powerful punches won't do any good unless they hit me." Chimera leaned his head slightly to the left as Naruto's fist hit where his head was a second ago. "Bad idea." muttered Chimera as he drove his now claw like hand into Naruto's skull.

Naruto collapsed the second the hand filled with darkness chakra touched his head.

DAMNIT! screamed the Kyuubi. It knew what the boy was doing he was forcing it to turn the container into a hanyou then the container would become the new Kyuubi. Damn You To The Deepest Pits Of Hell Boy! he screamed. Chimera simply grinned and gave a small wave of his fingers.

Naruto's body then began changing it grew tails, fangs began growing, his eyes turned red. Chimera looked on with an empty, almost bored look. Before he dispelled his genjutsu revealing multiple tails, longer fangs, and burning red eyes.

Chimera smiled his now longer fangs gleaming, "Now both of us will be more prone to become enraged and more emotionally affected, but we are infinitely more powerful." he chuckled with glee. And began to walk with Naruto's limp body suspended in the air behind him. Being held with black and red tails.

"Now where to go?" he pondered as he looked at the village gates. "Kumogakure or Kirigakure, Kumo or Kiri, Kumo or Kiri, Kiri or Kumo hmmm. Kirigakure is to rainy its very drab but Kumo will be difficult too find." "Ramen!" moaned Naruto in his sleep. Chimera nodded, "Yes we could also go to the Village Hidden in the Ramen, but I hear that the tourist' are taking all the chicken and pork ramen so that's out of the question. Hmmmmm So Kumo it is." he said and walked away from Konoha into the foggy night.

Tell me what you thought of it I will accept some flames so please review.

Chimera is pronounced Ki-me-ra

I will put up a link of what both Naruto and Chimera look like

I will also put up a poll of who both of them will be paired with.

And both of them with be semi evil and semi good

And I also attempt to make longer chapters so please! Review!


End file.
